Since before mans' earliest records, his desire to overcome the elements in almost every way still persists today. From habitat to walking on the moon itself we have overcome the obstacles and pushed back the elements intervening with merely a dream. Many dreams concerning the ocean are alive and well today, from mastering its unbridled surface to revealing the secrets of its deepest abyss. From complex unmanned robotic submarines to the simple snorkeling mask, man has met the elements with devices of his inspiration in efforts to see and learn. Probably no dream of the ocean is so common or strong, however, as the one which pleases man so greatly; to observe its limitless splendor, whatever it be that he may find. His dream is of an ethereal window though which he sees completely and naturally, as above the water, without limitations.
Of the number of devices which operate at the waters' surface (air-to-water) as does this invention, the most relevant of prior art are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,895,539/4,840,592/4,691,658 as well as the disclosed applications enclosed. While these devices are fine examples of our American ingenuity, they unfortunately fail to fulfill the needs of the viewer due to failure in recognizing and correctly responding to a latent yet inevitable relationship existing between all the factors below. these are the keys to preserving complete human vision underwater as well as high craft speed, and each invariably affects a number others, thus must be properly implemented;
1) Window shape (accommodating side-to-side field of view most prominent in human vision and disposing itself to axial waterflow) 2) Position of viewers' eyes 3) Window size (must equal or exceed mans' human reference boundaries relative to distance from viewers' eyes) 4) Window element thickness (dictates degree of distortion therefore optical quality) 5) Structural integrity of viewing window (structural vulnerability increases proportionally with-speed) 6) Number of viewing elements/partitions viewed through (fewer the better e.i. less light refractive surfaces @2 per element) 7) Basic draw (hydrodynamic displacement) 8) Varying waterline (submersion of viewing window to its edges critical, therefore effects of number of viewers/contents becomes important) 9) Sectioning planes' internal elevation (must exceed waterline elevation to prevent leakage) 10) Elevation of viewers' body (lower the better putting viewer under waterline at a slight incline).
Nowhere in prior art are all of these elements in relation to each other uniquely implemented to provide the superior results of complete human vision for underwater viewing and high craft speed achieved by this watercraft invention.
An investigation of prior art will not only reveal absence of intent to provide man with both high craft speed and limitless visual power with respect to field of view and to clarity in the same vehicle, but a number of additional disadvantages. The more important of these disadvantages which prior art and the disclosed publications suffer are:
(a) They suffer substantially inferior fields of view, and rarely if ever even address the existence of such problem in the art even though it is the most relevant. One afternoon of viewing with any of these devices will quickly reveal the relevancy of how much vision is delivered vs. desired. (In fact the first time an object moves outside your field of view). PA0 (b) Also, the cases which solve the optical partitioning problem (viewing window) with a singular element suffer the most inferior field of view. Those with more than one element suffer distortion (due to magnification or warped imaging), closure inaccessibility in the case of leakage or fogging (due to a number of causes including leakage), user unfriendliness in or outright prohibitive to using photographic equipment and recording the experience, or any combination of all of these. PA0 (c) In no case in prior art does the viewing window bring water and window so far around the sides of the prone viewers' face, or capture the large cache of field of view man possesses downwardly from his normal vector of straight ahead line of vision by passing it under the prone viewers' body (nearly one half of it in fact in this particular embodiment). This reveals absence of intent to provide complete human vision for underwater viewing. Viewing window curvature on two axes in any prior art produces certain distortion and shape which is unfavorable for waterflow associated with high speeds. PA0 (d) All prior art cases capable of high rates of craft speed or reasonable transport utility (at worst) suffer severe handicaps in field of view or distortion or both. Lack of implementation of single axis curvature (lateral) of a singular viewing element of minimal symmetrical thickness in conjunction with an effective window stabilizing trait dictates that prior art can never obtain the complete and unlimited performance achieved by this invention. PA0 (e) All prior art cases capable of high speeds pose a threat to both swimmers and marine life in that they utilize an outboard main motor capable and even likely of inflicting well documented damage upon contact with a body, marine life, or reef formations. PA0 (f) Every example of prior art suffers inferior performance in photographing the experience due to physical inaccessibility of photo equipment, severe field of view limitations, distortion (magnification, warped imaging, etc.), or any combination or all of these. PA0 (g) Finally, none of the inventions in prior art which are large enough to need a trailer for transport solve the stubborn problems inherent with a device of this nature facilitating releasably sectioning the craft. This negates both transporting and storage inconveniences and their costly additional expense. PA0 (a) The viewer enjoys the same extravagant allowance of clarity and field of view for underwater viewing that he/she is endowed with above the water, and in full comfort from salt or fresh water, swimming fatigue, breathing restrictions and water menaces such as sharks, jellyfish and coral vulnerabilities inherent with snorkeling/diving. This invention actually exceeds mans' visual capabilities. PA0 (b) Another advantage is the employment of a singular window element of a minimal symmetrical thickness. This simplicity affords optimized visual quality free from distortion from lenses, light refraction off multiple surfaces and magnification or warping. PA0 (c) This invention provides a sound solution for the structural vulnerability this special viewing window inherits as a trade-off-for its high performance. A removable viewing window stabilizing apparatus dramatically increases the hydrostatic trauma the window element is capable of withstanding to far exceed that necessary to travel at extremely high rates of speed. This invention therefore negates any compromise fromerly thought necessary by those experienced in the art in either viewing quality and completeness, or velocity performance, and both are enjoyed by this single invention rather than two which are normally dedicated exclusively to one primary capability or function. PA0 (d) The shape and position of the viewing window in this invention permits natural and undisturbed axial flow of water along its outer surface permitting high rates of speed without incident. PA0 (e) Further object and advantage in preserving and embodying the reference of complete human vision stated above is the profound psychological effect this has on its viewer. The absence of mentally taxing resistance to viewing efforts is both overwhelming and fulfilling, while other devices dictate the delivery of only a limited and often disappointing portion thereof (especially where exotic ocean scenes are concerned). PA0 (f) This inventions' viewing element can be easily accessed (its entirety within arms reach of the viewer) and wiped clean or dry should water make its way past its protective bow splash cover into the closure, or if leakage should occur. PA0 (g) Another distinct advantage and object of this invention is its designed ability to effectively utilize dual propulsion means for two separate capabilities; quiet electric propulsion for viewing underwater, and powerful internal combustion propulsion for high speed transport to and from viewing areas. Retracting the electric thrusters into the pontoons eliminates them as a speed retarding appendage while using the main engine. PA0 (h) It is the further advantage of this invention to provide an underwater viewing surface watercraft which is profoundly benign to swimmers, marine life such as manatees and fish, and coral reef formations by utilizing a main motor featuring a jet drive unit with a fully enclosed impeller, shrouded electric thrusters with screened in propellers, and low inertial moment automatically retracting spring loaded stabilizing runners which elevate upon striking an object. All these features work together with this crafts' scanty draw to absolutely minimize possible harm upon inadvertently striking a swimmer, manatee, or harming fish or coral. PA0 (I) Another advantage of this invention is that it can be proficiently maneuvered without rudders or extra moving parts due to the mere positioning of the thrusters on the craft and the proportioning of electrical power to those thrusters. PA0 (j) Finally, it is the object and advantage of this invention that it be releasably sectionable (two pan hull, two pontoons) for maximum versatility and convenience in transporting (needing only a mini-truck) and storing in ones' garage or home, negating the need for a trailer or special storage area or covers and their accompanying expense.